


Pick Up

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk has a rare day off and he's all alone, all his friends busy with their own schedules.He then gets a phone call to keep him entertained.





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
So I'm facing a case of writer's block but @Ong_Maru made a joke and this happened ^^  
I hope you all enjoy this~

It's a rare day off for Jinhyuk. Over the past two months, he has found himself with a packed schedule be it filming for a TV show, practicing for his fan meets or at a photoshoot.

The dorm is silent since his members are currently at their schedules and not for the first time Jinhyuk wishes their management had kept a spot for him to fill after produce but he guesses not even them could predict he would come back.

_ 'Predict' _meaning being aware of the strings that were pulled behind the scenes.

Jinhyuk shakes his head to attempt getting his mind away from those thoughts, there's is no point in allowing himself to go there, nothing good will come out of it and it's not like he could _do _something about it.

He's considering calling Minkyu and ask him to hang out when he remembers the younger told him he would be busy all day with his own photoshoots. Seokhwa has been training a lot at his new agency, Daewhi already told him he was busy working on his group's comeback and he's pretty sure both Yuvin and Gukheon were also with a packed schedule.

His friends are busy people and he's happy for them but right now his thin lips form a pout without him noticing. He wants to play with someone to keep that dark cloud away from him.

Jinhyuk takes his phone and opens up Naver to look for something to watch anything but a drama. He doesn't feel up to watching a drama -Dongyeol has been pretty excited about IU's latest work and Daehwi has asked him in passing to check out Seungwoo's drama.- so he hopes a movie or animation catches his eye.

He is reading the summary of a promising ongoing animation about a demon slayer when he receives the notification of an incoming call. He reads the contact name once then twice and a third time because he can't quite believe it.

Jinhyuk sits up on his bed and accepts the call, quickly moving his phone up to his ear, holding his breath until he hears the soft voice on the other end of the line whisper his name.

"Jinhyuk." He doesn't think he's being biased when he thinks his name sounds the best when it leaves Wooseok's pretty mouth. 

With a deep sigh, he leans back on his bed. "Wooseok." He doesn't trust himself to say anything else so he waits for the younger to say something instead. He's focusing on just listening to Wooseok breathe when he notices how uneven the other's breathing is.

Worry wraps around his heart and squeezes it. All he can hear is how uneven Wooseok's breathing is, subtle yet impossible to miss especially since there is no background noise to mask it.

"Are you-" Jinhyuk starts to ask with concern clear on his voice but Wooseok cuts him off answering he's fine. He's about to call him out on the lie when Wooseok continues speaking.

"I miss you." Wooseok's voice is small barely caught by the phone's microphone. Jinhyuk's heart squeezes again but with a different feeling this time around, his chest aching and he finds himself having to focus on keeping his breathing normal.

Someone needs to be strong and it seems it's his turn tonight.

He closes his eyes and is about to admit the same to his boyfriend when said boy speaks again leaving Jinhyuk speechless and his heartbeat increasing at a rapid pace.

"I _want _you."

The longing in Wooseok's voice is dark and heavy, his irregular breathing suddenly taking a whole different meaning. As if that were not enough insinuation of what was happening on the other side of the line, Wooseok lets out a breathy whimper that goes straight down to Jinhyuk's crotch.

"Your hands touching me _everywhere,_" The memory of having Wooseok underneath him squirming because of his touch has him fighting back a wanton groan. "Your mouth leaving my chest, back and thighs covered in lovebites," Jinhyuk curses under his breath because an out of breath Wooseok laid out before him covered in marks left by him is one of the best sights he has ever seen.

Jinhyuk's heart is thudding against his chest and his cock twitches inside his loose shorts as he feels himself growing hard. Then he hears a familiar clicking sound that has his eyes widening. "Wooseok are you-"

"I'm lubing my fingers." The smaller male answers once again not waiting for Jinhyuk to finish formulating his question. Jinhyuk's face grows hot and his throat tightens.

So this was happening.

There was the sound of slight movement, and then Wooseok was gasping, air flooding his lungs loud over the phone. Jinhyuk's hand moves down to pull out his hardening cock when the realization hits him.

"Fuck," Wooseok curses with a breathy voice. "Yours feel so much better Jinhyuk."

He can imagine how Wooseok looks right now, the face he makes as he fingers himself. His hand spreads over his cock the precum that has already leaked from the slit on the head to smooth the drag of his hand around it.

Wooseok's breathing hitches and Jinhyuk recognizes it, he knows the reason for it. "Slow down baby, relax." 

"It's so tight..." The younger groans and Jinhyuk has to bite down on his lower lip to his own from crawling out his throat. Gosh does he _know _how tight Wooseok is.

"Just breathe baby," His voice goes lower than usual, taking in that commanding tone that he knows Wooseok enjoys sometimes and by the way he hears his breathing hitch he knows its one of those times. "Imagine my mouth sucking on your thighs, making my way up to your pretty cock."

Wooseok whimpers and a shiver runs down Jinhyuk's spine shaking his whole body. He's stroking over himself faster now, his eyes still closed as he concentrates on Wooseok's voice.

"Jinhyuk," The way Wooseok calls his name has his body aching to touch the younger even if he knows its currently impossible. "I want you inside of me so bad."

Wooseok is going to be the death of him.

"And I want to be there to stretch you open real slow, to_ eat you up._" Wooseok's moan is pure sex and its driving Jinhyuk insane. The younger is breathing more uneven and desperate with each breathe and Jinhyuk knows perfectly how he must be moving his fingers, can practically see his plump lips pressing into a line to stop the moans from escaping him.

"If you were here I would ride your cock so hard I would be bouncing on your lap." Wooseok manages to say in between breathy moans and groans. Jinhyuk lets out an almost animalistic groan, his hand moving faster over his wet cock and squeezing it in a poor attempt of simulating how tight Wooseok feels around him.

Wooseok usually prefers for Jinhyuk to do the hard work so the times he rides him are few and far in between but when he does he goes all in. Jinhyuk takes note of this on the back of his mind for the next time they're able to do what they're saying right now.

"Jinhyuk it feels so good," Wooseok's voice was starting to sound scattered and unfocused. "I miss you, I miss you but you sound so fucking good."

Jinhyuk's gasp gets caught in his throat. He feels himself suddenly climbing high and fast, maybe because it has been so long since last time he touched himself. He chokes on a moan as he strokes hard and smooth over himself.

"Jinhyuk, _ah,_ I'm-"

"Say my name." He knows Wooseok is close, can perfectly hear it on the younger's voice and breathing, detect the telltale signs of his incoming climax.

"Jinhyuk, _yes,_ _ah fuck_." Wooseok keeps on repeating his name mixed with a few curses and gasps, the knot inside of Jinhyuk pulling and pulling to break free with each sinful noise that leaves his boyfriend's lovely mouth.

"Come for me Wooseok." He grunts out and as if Wooseok had been waiting for his permission, his voice breaks dragging on the last syllable of Jinhyuk's name as he comes.

Jinhyuk moans out the name of his lover as the knot finally breaks, burying his face against his shoulder as he comes over his hand.

Jinhyuk and Wooseok breathe against the receiver without saying anything for a long moment. Finally, Wooseok says in a soft voice, "I take it the kids are busy?"

He opens his eyes as he lets out a laugh, the light from the ceiling light feeling too bright after having his eyes closed for the complete duration of what just happened. Wooseok chuckles and Jinhyuk's heart flutters.

It's been a while since the last time he heard that sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
